fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
FvF episode 9
'Hemmer wins immunity' '*Bennett has found the hidden immunity idol* ' Confessionals Hemmer: Well I got my immunity necklas back, I don't like the idea of Silas having it haha, right now I'm in real good position, right now me Fred and Jason are a tight threesome and right now it's us 3 going to the end, which arguably would be the greatest final 3 of all time, and I'm pretty well liked so I don't think anyone will have the balls to come for me, so I defintley want to enforce my power in this game, so no one even thinks about touching me, but tonights vote is very simple, Silas has been a huge threat since I've started playing with him he's my personal biggest threat for immunity and he's running the show with the fans, Once Silas is gone the fans truly have no chance in hell, so see ya kid Silas: I don't have immunity, I don't have Patrick to take the fall, and I know the favourites are coming for me because I'm physically the strongest fan and I'm kind of running the show in the fan because very conveniatley Kyle and Bobby turned into pawns real quick, the only thing I got going for me is the knowledge that Bill wants Bennett so I go to Bill and I'm like us 3 are voting Bennett you can help us take him out we need one more vote, Bill tells me he's bonding with Jason, and so I have to go with Jason that's the only hand I got I told Jason I have the hidden immunity idol, and I will show it to him after this promise and I had to say me and you to the end, I don't know this is just a mess and I hope I get through it Bobby: I'm right now playing the best game I can in the position I'm in, and quite frankly Silas is kind of a dumbass for trying to be a mastermind right now, I'm making myself as least a threat as possible, I'm like wallpaper I'm invisible and no one will even consider voting me out, and hell do I think Jason will vote with us tonight hell no, but I'm open to the possibility because then I can start being the mastermind and run this game Bennett: Bam! I have the hidden immunity idol, and I've been looking this whole game for one because I know I need one, I've sucsusfully used one before and sooner or later if needed I'm going to use it, because I know when these fans are gone I might be the first to go, but not with this key in my pocket so I'm very very excited, and maybe I can f*** over Bill like he did to my game last time with the damn idol, but for tonight, I just can't wait to see Silas go home because he thinks he's top shit but that kid is not Pellar: Oh man it's kind of funny, I see similarities between me and Silas which is funny because ever since I didn't go along with there little plan he basically hates me, our first season we were very young I was 24 he's 23 and we both think our likeability will win us a game and how very very little we were both wrong, the only thing that was different is Silas actually has an idea what he's doing compared to season 1 Pellar hahahaha, but the point is just like me he's going home tonight Kyle: I really did believe our plans last time to take out Bill and take the power would work, but it fell right on its face which sucked, but as far as I'm concerned I had a 1 in 10 chance to win last tribal and after it it's 1 in 9 so if my chances are improving I don't care, I mean I'm in a bad position but this game is far from over and hopefully tonight works because then I very well could win this game Bill: Tonight might be the opportunity I've finally been waiting to get because with the help of the fans I can finally get Bennett out, a guy who doesn't deserve to be here and a guy who I know will come after me and I know the 3 fans are in for sure because it's the only way they can save their own asses and I've been bonding with Jason lately and I think we got something going on and hopefully he will decide to vote Bennett out as well Fred: Now taking out threats is great, because there are many guys here who I don't want to be sitting in the end with, but in fact it's just as dangerous to leave non threats, because Silas Kyle and Bobby while they are all relitavely non threats to me can't be done because I might take out all my allies then what this pack of three holds all the power and I don't want these 3 bafoons to have power, that would be stupid for me so withoout doubt tonights it's a fan, this game isn't even fans vs. favourites, it's favourites eat fans alive Jason: You know I'm in a tought spot I hold complete control of this game if I vote Bennett, Bennett goes home if I vote Silas, Silas goes home. now the favourites all think the fans are stupid but they're not they are using Bill to there advantage to take out Bennett, and I'm not stupid either I've been gaining Bill's trust very muh because I'm getting to a point that wherever I vote Bill will vote and if I don't vote Bennett tonight i risk losing that and having more then 1 vote late in this game is huge, it's tough only if Bill didn't hate Bennett it would be hell of a lot easier, another dynamic is Silas is telling me me and him can be a tight duo and that he has a hidden immunity idol and I'm not stupid I can tell he is lyeing through his damn teeth so that makes things just a little more interesting *Note Jason told Bill he was voting Silas before tribal council* SILAS FINAL WORDS Damn!, this pisses me off my tribe sucked which screwed me over, 27 days is great but I would have liked to stay 12 more, ahhh this is just frustrating